


Day Six: Bonds

by kuronekis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character name change, M/M, Reincarnation, Ultra gay, Viktuuri Week, i have no clue what im doing, i havent written a fic in over 2 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekis/pseuds/kuronekis
Summary: "I have to figure this out on my own." he thought. He knew, surely, that this wasn't a small issue that he could put off to the side





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: It's been an extremely long time since i wrote a fic so please excuse the errors! Also it's a highschool au hella  
> for Viktuuri Week

"You're always listening to that same song, aren't you? What's so good about it?" Kaname nudges Yuuri in the side and smirks at him with a demeaning side-eye.

"It soothes me when I'm tired. It also tunes out your voice for a good hour, so I have to listen to it profusely." 

"L _aaaa_ me," she retorts. "At least listen to something good, like-"

A notification sound from Yuuri's phone interrupts their conversation, and he starts to gather his belongings into his bag. "I'm sorry, I have to go Kaname. Remember to give me back my notes tomorrow before the test!"

"Yeah, yeah. Seeya!" Yuuri jogged out of the library as she waved him goodbye. 

As Yuuri rounded the corner that would lead to his household, he came to a significantly slow walk. His mind had been clouded by a problem that he was ashamed for even thinking about, and it nearly drove him insane just imagining it.

As a child, he had always felt out of place, but it was never as terrible as it currently was. It wasn't like he felt out of place as a student-he fit in just fine at his school, and has good grades and friends. He has a good home life with a warm bed and great food to come to everyday. The problem he had was more complicated, but in a way that made him feel incredibly stupid and oblivious. He feels separated from the world, as if he were an anomaly of some sort. The more he thought about it, the more childish he felt for even coming to such a ridiculous realization. 

He sighed, and hung his head as he rang the doorbell to his house. He knocked three times and tapped the door with his foot so his mother would know it was him. 

A few moments later, the door sprung open and his mom and small poodle greeted him with happy expressions. "Hey mom," he crouched down and ruffled the fur on the dog's back and smiled brightly. "and hey Lulu~."

The dog yelped happily and licked his hand, returning the greeting. Hiroko shut the door behind them and took Yuuri's bag, placing it softly on the front room floor. "How was your day darling?" she asked. 

"Concerning, as always. I'm still waiting for the day Kaname can study without cramming in  _my_ notes the night before." He ended the sentence with a small laugh. "Oh, I'm sure she'll get around to it some day!" she laughed as well. "Would you like a snack before you go study?"

"No thank you. I think I'll just wait until dinner today." Yuuri placed his shoes near the door and retrieved his bag.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late again!" she chirped. Yuuri smiled and nodded, and walked down the hallway to his room.

He looked around slowly, as he always did before entering his room, and turned on his lamp. He slowly sat on the bed and looked at the floor, and at his feet.

 _I have to figure this out on my own._ he thought. He knew, surely, that this wasn't a small issue that he could put off to the side. He looked at his hands, and stood up to walk to his desk. He really needed time to sit and think about this, but maybe during the week, especially before a big test, wasn't the best time.

* * *

 

~ _Sento una voce che piange lontano. Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?~  
_

Beklan hummed to the tune of the easy, soft music that played through his earbuds. "This song never gets old~." he sang, as he slipped his contact from his eye in a quick swipe. He placed it into the container and sealed it shut, then returned to his bedroom. 

He slowly laid on his bed and sighed heavily, looking towards the ceiling. He wanted to go to sleep, but he also felt like he couldn't. He didn't want to continue the dreams he'd been having without an explanation, yet he eagerly wanted to see what happened in each and every one of them. 

"Triste..." he said quietly. He turned on his side and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a calm and eventful rest.

It was almost instantly that a dream started to play in his mind.

He seemed older; maybe in his late 20s, early 30s, and he looked slightly different; his hair was shorter, he had a lighter complexion and his build was bigger than it was now. But what he found the most odd is how he was ice skating.

He had never really thought of doing the sport professionally. Every winter he went out a few times and did it with friends and family, and he was decent at it, but not nearly as good as he was in his dreams.  

He appeared to be skating with a man who looked barely younger than he did, with dark, short hair that was pulled back in a way that brought out a masculine sexuality he seemed to flaunt with each move. The music playing was very upbeat, and Beklan easily spotted a violin playing the lead. The song seemed to bring out the man's sexuality even more, and Beklan couldn't blame his dream-self for seeming to swoon over the man. 

The man soared across the ice towards him, and Beklan slowly slid their bodies together on the ice and glided while holding the man's back to his front. The man turned around, and slowly slid his hands down Beklan's hips, and back up, bringing them inwards towards his chest. The music played on, but the two skaters had stopped and were staring at each other as the other's man's hands relaxed on Beklan's chest. 

The man smirked, a small bout of innocence dancing in his gaze, and leaned towards Beklan's ear. 

"Was I good, Vitya?' the man asked with a husky tone that made Beklan shiver even in the dream. 

He wanted to respond with a very explicit comment, but instead, dream Beklan sucked on the man's neck and brought them closer. He responded with, "You were only the greatest." in the same tone the man had used before. 

The man visibly reddened, and let out a slippery moan as dream Beklan kissed over his neck sloppily. "V-Vitya..." the man moaned out.

 

Just then, Beklan sprung up from his dream. He grasped the blanket tightly as the lewd image surfaced in his mind. His face felt hot and his breath started to turn quicker. 

"What..was that.." he said quietly. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, swinging his feet off of his bed. He switched on his lamp and looked at the time. 05:00.

He yawned and stretched quietly, and a sudden thought came to mind. 

"...I wonder why that man was calling me Vitya."  _What does it mean? Was that my name?_  

He blinked as he heard something walking across his bed, and a small kitten came pattering towards his back. He smiled and picked up the small animal gently. 

"Tíe~" he sang, nuzzling against the kitten's soft fur. It mewled softly in response. He yawned again and carried the kitten with him to the bathroom.

It was a slow drive that morning, as Beklan got ready for school in his normal routine and Tíe tried to follow him out of the door once again. Even so, his mind was restless. All he could think about was that dream. How much older he seemed to be. How good he was at skating. The nickname.

That beautiful man. He swears he has seen that man somewhere before. 

He tried to nod off the thoughts. He wanted to delve deeper into this, but not before school. People would be creeped out, for sure!

* * *

 

 

At school, Yuuri was more than livid.

He was nervous, a little tired, and completely flustered. All because of some weird dream.

 _Oh my godddd....._ he thought to himself. A student from class 2-A, Beklan Nikiforov, was clouding his head.

For some reason, he'd had a dream he really did  _not_ want to describe in detail, and the man in it looked almost exactly like Beklan. He had barely even spoke to the guy, and suddenly he's in his dreams?

After school, Kaname hadn't been able to go to the library with him because she had to take a retest, and Yuuri almost screamed on the spot. Beklan went to the exact same library everyday, in the exact same area, and he hadn't really noticed, nor cared, until now. His cheeks had stayed flushed as he rocked in the chair and tried with every ounce of strength not to look up at Beklan for the 1000th time. 

 _Just my luck,_ Yuuri thought nervously. The other male was sitting at the same table he was, 6 chairs down. He looked like he was doing homework. Yuuri swallowed nervously and clenched his pen between his thumbs.

Once again, Yuuri glanced up at Beklan, and this time, regret filled his chest.

Beklan had been looking at him as well, and he had unknowingly caught him in the act.

A beat of silenced passed between the two, and neither looked away as both of their faces reddened more and more. Beklan's hand visibly twitched, then he reached up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Y-Yuuri KatsukI?" he stuttered nervously.

"E-Eh?" Yuuri stumbled, his head filling with images from last night's dream.

"You're Yuuri Katsuki, r-right? I don't think we've officially met. I'm Beklan Nikiforov.." Beklan's eyes moved up and down Yuuri's body in such a quick motion that Yuuri almost thought he had imagined it. 

Beklan stood up and walked over to Yuuri, nervously smiling along the way. 

"Beklan...from class 2-A." Yuuri said quietly. 

"Indeed.." He held out his hand for Yuuri to shake, and Yuuri's face only grew warmer.  _Contain yourself._ he thought to himself. 

He softly grabbed Beklan's hand, and he had shaked it, but Beklan still held on afterwards.

Yuuri was afraid to look up, and only blushed deeper. "U-Um.." 

Beklan tensed. "S-Sorry." he quietly placed Yuuri's hand into his lap, and stood still, his nervous energy leaking out in pools. 

"Do..you want to walk home together?" Beklan said loudly.

A few people in the library looked over at him, but he paid no attention. He was shocked that he had said that, but was more worried about Yuuri's response. 

Yuuri's eyes darted up to Beklan's, and his heart started to pound loudly in his chest. he clenched his hands tightly together and looked off to the side. "S-Sure.." he said, almost whispering. 

Beklan's heart started to pound as well, and he found himself smiling greatly. 

* * *

 

 

During the walk, Yuuri had got comfortable enough to start discussing stories from when he was a first year, which made Belkan laugh uncontrollably. They later found themselves in an arcade-restaurant, where Beklan discovered that Yuuri had a godly talent in figuring out and beating video games. He couldn't be more in love. 

As the night became late, and Yuuri and Beklan both grew tired, they eventually ate as much food as they could and slowly walked home together.

"That was really nice." Yuuri said happily.

"It was. We could..do it again sometime?" Beklan laughed a little nervously.

Yuuri smiled. "That'd be great!" 

Beklan was silenced at the heartfelt response, and giggled a few seconds later. A small bout of comfortable silence passed between them, and Beklan's hand fell to his side.

He looked in the opposite direction of Yuuri's face, and touched his fingers to Yuuri's. Yuuri touched his back, and Beklan slowly slid his hand into Yuuri's. Yuuri finished the job by entwining their fingers carefully. _Both_ of their hearts started to beat faster, and a comfortable silence befell them again. They walked the rest of the way like that until they reached Yuuri's house.

Yuuri reluctantly let go of Beklan's hand, and twiddled his finger nerviusly. "Y-You have my number, right? If you want, we could get breakfast tomorrow, or Sunday.." Yuuri's voice lowered at the end of his sentence. Beklan smiled and leaned towards Yuuri. "I'd like that very much." He quickly hugged Yuuri, short but sweet, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Goodbye, Yuuri~!" He waved at him as he walked off.

"S-See you, Beklan!" Yuuri waved back. 

 

That night, they both went home and had the sweetest dreams they'd had yet. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's all up to you to determine how their relationship turned out. ;) 
> 
> Yes!!! Vicchan was reincarnated as a pupper named Lulu and Makkachin was reincarnated as a cat (???!!!) named Tíe <3  
> ! Also, Viktor/Beklan is of Spanish decent ! In this story I intend for his papa to be Russian and his Mama to be Spanish, but I didn't really need to mention that in the story ^^; Aaand this takes place in Tokyo, they are third years~  
> If you have any questions, my tumblr is stseretni. I hope it was enjoyable !


End file.
